All of me
by erdi99
Summary: This one was inspired by John Legend's 'All of me'. Not good at summaries, so just read it


**Author's note**

**This was inspired by John Legend's 'All of me'. A great song by a great artist. You guys should check it out.**

**I found the song fits Ranger and Stephanie perfectly.**

**It is implied in this story that Albert is dead and Val a widow. So slightly AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Manoso" The Front man of the band we hired for our special day, says through the microphone and everybody claps.

"So I am finally going to find out what song you chose for our first dance, huh?" Babe smirks as I lead her to the dance floor, under the watchful eyes of the people we both love.

"Babe" I only reply and draw her in to my arms.

The man on the electric keyboard starts playing the first few cords and Steph's eyes focus on mine. "Oh…no…I am so going to cry" She mumbles and makes me laugh.

* * *

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

* * *

Steph shivers in my arms as the singer starts up and we start to sway to the song. "I love you" I mumble and press a kiss to her forehead.

_Flashback_

"_Dismissed" I tell my employees and gather all my stuff together. My phone rings and I glance on the caller ID and nearly roll my eyes like my babe. "Morrelli"_

"_Manoso… got a situation and I need you to meet me at my house ASAP" Morelli says and I hear screaming in the background, before something smashes close to the phone. "ASAP MANOSO" he adds and hangs up._

_I quickly grab my car keys out of my office, stop at Tanks to tell him I got a situation to take care off and make my way as quick as possible down to the garage. On my way over to his house, I wonder what Morelli did this time that got him on my Babe's shit list. She must be damn near biting his head off, for him to call me for help. If she wants to kill him, it is fine by me. I will even help her hide his body._

_Half a year ago Steph's apartment building burned down, because Mrs. Kessler forgot to turn of her stove as she left for the Clip & Curl. After that she moved in with Morelli. I had to go into the wind just shortly after and only got back last night, so I am unsure of the nature of their relationship. And the prick that calls himself my best friend, wouldn't tell me anything._

_Ten minutes and a few broken traffic laws later I pull up at Morelli's house. The front lawn is covered in men's clothing and I can hear screaming coming from inside the house. I am surprised to not find a small gathering in front of the house; this is the Burg after all. I keep my Glock holstered, figuring that I won't need it._

_I walk towards the back of the house, where the screaming is coming from and I am just able to duck a plate, which is flying through the air and smashes a couple of meters behind me. I assume that one was a misfire._

"_Jesus Woman…Are you trying to kill me?" Morelli shouts back._

"_You fucking Bastard!" __**Swosh…**__Morelli ducks and the plate smashes on the wall, behind him._

"_Babe? What is going on?" I question as I step carefully further into the kitchen, all the while keeping my eyes trained on my Babe, who is now bouncing a cup up and down in each of her hands._

"_HE got Val pregnant!" She shouts and throws cup number one towards his head. I am rarely speechless, but her comment that made let my blank face slip and got the words stuck in my throat "My sister…JOE…my fucking sister and you got her pregnant!"_

"_Cupcake…Let me just explain" Joe says and tries to step a couple of steps forward, but cup number two only misses his head by a couple of inches and he freezes in his spot._

"_I am not your cupcake anymore Joe" She snarls and grabs two more plates out of the cabinet. I quickly move over to her and take them out of her hands._

"_Looking a little crazy there, babe" I tell her and draw her closer. I hope my attempt to calm her down will be successful._

_She looks like as if she just rolled out of bed. Her wild curls are sticking up from her head into all directions, and she is only wearing a pair of shorts and one of my Rangemen shirts. It's making me wonder when she stole this one from my closet or if Ella sneaked it to her._

"_Ranger…when did you get home?" She questions confused, as if she just realize that I was in the room. My babe can usually feel when I am close, just as I can feel her, but her anger must have blocked her senses._

"_Last night" I answer and draw her even closer to me. In that moment Joe moves a little backwards, stepping onto a piece of broken porcelain, which makes a noise and draws my Babe's attention back to him. I sigh and curse Joe under my breath. _

"_JOESPH MORELLI WE ARE NOT DONE" She shouts and before I can stop her she grabs a plate and throws into his direction._

"_HEY" Morelli cry's out and I can't blame him. That one graced his head._

"_MORELLI SIT YOUR ASS DONW" I shout using my 'Don't fuck with me' voice and add more softly "Babe tell me what is going on"_

"_Val called this morning, crying I might add, telling me that this rat bastard planted another bun in her oven" Steph replies and runs one hand through her hair. "Don't you think 4 kids are enough for her? You had to go and get her pregnant again? She was just getting back on track, after what happened with Albert!"_

"_I am sorry Steph…it is not like I planned on it. It just happened!" Morelli replies. "You know I have been helping her out with the kids and the house and well…one thing led to another..."_

"_Just happened? Joe that's what condoms are for" She snarls and takes a deep breath. I slide my hand under her shirt and run my thump calmingly against her skin. She is still as soft as I remember and what would I give to be alone with her right now. Since it seems that those two are permanently in their off-phase and I am an opportunist._

"_I am sorry Steph…" Morelli sighs._

"_I swear if you hurt her, you have more to worry about than flying plates and your underwear on your front lawn" Steph tells him and he looks somewhat scarred, before he pulls his blank face in place._

"_I gotta go and shower…I am late for work as it is" My Babe informs him._

"_Are you going to help me clean at least?" Morelli questions, which makes him either insanely stupid or brave; I am not sure which of the two he is._

"_It's your mess, you clean it up" Steph answers harshly and Joe seems to catch the double meaning behind it. My Babe walks out of the kitchen, with me admiring her beautiful behind._

_End of Flash back_

I knew I was madly in love with her in that moment. Everything about her was a mess, but yet to me she couldn't look more beautiful.

I found out later that Joe and she had broken up shortly after left and that she was just his housemate and nothing more. I immediately made my move and took her out for dinner. Three months later she moved in with me.

"What are you thinking about?" Babe asks and focuses her beautiful blue eyes on mine.

"You throwing plates at Morelli's head" I smile.

"Not one of my finest moments, I was just so angry" She tells me with a laugh.

"He deserved that" I remind her and she laughs even more, before she throws a glance at Morelli's and Val's direction. Joe did the right thing and married her and he seems happy with it.

* * *

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Babe…are you okay?" I draw her closer, to protect her a little bit from the rain that is pouring down on us._

"_No" She sniffs and her shoulders start shaking, which is indication that she is trying not to cry._

"_Let it all out" I tell her and run a hand up and down her back. I could have lost her today._

_A bomb was located with a pressure plate beneath the driver's seat of her car and it took the Trenton's Bomb squad in consultancy with Jig, Rangemen's very own explosives expert, 12 hours to get her out of that car._

_Those twelve hours were horror for me. Nothing compared to the pain I felt, when I thought of the possible outcome of this._

_Tank and Lester had to hold me back more than once, or I would have marched in there and just pulled her out. Bobby told me to stop or he would drug me and that was the last thing I wanted. I needed to be there for my Babe. They couldn't risk handing her a walkie talkie, because they were afraid that that could also set of the Bomb._

_Finally her sobs subside and she draws away a little. "Thank you…I needed that." She pulls herself back together in front of my eyes and soon enough I can see the fire in her eyes again. I have no idea how she does it, but I am grateful that nothing can bring her down. No matter what is thrown in her way, she will always get back up. "I must look horrible!"_

"_No…you are beautiful as ever" And I mean it. I pull her in for a kiss, pouring every feeling I have for her into that moment. "I love you." I blurt out as we pull apart. "I just need you to know that."_

"_I know, babe" She grins as she calls me by her own nickname._

"_I may have to give up my badass card, if you go around calling me that" I reply and earn a laugh from her. This is what I want, just to hear her laugh day in day out. That laugh makes my world go around._

"_I love you too, Ranger" Steph draws me in for another kiss, which makes me completely oblivious to our surroundings, until some clears their throat close to us, making us jump apart._

"_Gotta be more aware of your surrounding batman" My babe laughs and I swat her lightly on her ass. I don't care who is watching, I am just glad to have her in my arms in one piece._

"_Cops want to take her Statement, Boss" Les grins at us and ads "But I think I will tell them to come by tomorrow."_

"_Wanna get out of here Babe?" I ask and steer her towards my Cayenne._

"_You read my mind" Babe answers with a smile._

_End of flashback_

"I could have lost you that day and that scared me shitless." I whisper into her ear. I don't need to remark that the asshole, who planted that Bomb, is now resting six feet under in the dessert.

"I know, me too" Steph knows immediately which day I am referring to. "But that is all behind us, Mr. Manoso."

"Thankfully, Mrs. Manoso" I retort. "I love saying that. You are finally mine."

"Do you want me to get a tattoo on my ass saying '_Property of Carlos Manoso_'?" Her eyes sparkle playfully and a big grin is plastered on her face. I move my hand to her ass and squeeze it lightly.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Just the idea gets me hard and I draw her closer to make her feel what she is doing to me, while we keep swaying to the music.

"Hey Buster…that comes later, it's called wedding night, not wedding quickie in the utility closet" My wife informs me, with a laugh.

"Oh you already scooped out the place?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Lula may have mentioned this, after her wedding." Babe laughs.

* * *

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Babe" I say and that was mistake number one._

"_Ranger" She replies, making it clear that she isn't impressed with my one word answer. Babe crosses her arms in front of her chest and stares at me._

"_Babe" I sigh, mistake number two._

"_And again….Ranger…I can play this all day." Babe informs me. She has taken a page out of my handbook and only gives me one word answers when I do the same to her. It drives me mad, but I guess now I know how she feels._

"_Okay fine…" I huff out and a triumphant smile breaks out on her face._

"_Really?" She questions and stalks closer towards me._

"_Yes" I assure her, grab her by the waist and pull her into me._

"_You will really put up with our crazy families for thanksgiving?" She quizzes and I can only nod. Her low cut sweater does wonders to my lower region and I would rather drag her into the bedroom than to sit here and discus plans for Thanksgiving, which not only our parents, but also all our closest friends will be invited to. "HEY…my eyes are up here!" She laughs and I reluctantly pull my eyes from her cleavage to her eyes._

"_Good that we bought a big house, which has a big dining table" I mutter and claim her lips._

_I told her earlier that we could skip Thanksgiving and go somewhere warm, where she can wear that string bikini all day, but she insisted since this was our first thanksgiving in our new house; we had to have everybody over._

_I lost this argument. But I don't mind that much that we will be hosting Thanksgiving, as I pretend to do. What ever makes my Babe happy, I am fine with. I can survive sharing a meal with Morelli at the table, since he and Val will be attending too._

_I will give her all of me, if she asks for it, just as she does for me._

_End of Flash back_

"I am pregnant" Babe whispers and brings me out of my thoughts. The music stopped, but we are still swaying away on the dance floor, lost in each other.

"What?" I question.

"I am pregnant" She grins. "Soon enough you will have another crazy me in the house."

"I am more than happy, to have another you in the house, crazy or not." I answer and draw her in for a kiss. "Best wedding gift ever."

* * *

**Too much mush? Loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment?**


End file.
